Linksys E4200 v1.0
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Cisco-Linksys / Linksys E4200 v1.0 __TOC__ NOTE: Requires K2.6 -nv60k, Do not flash anything else. NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only things that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Specs This section is in need of cleanup! Platform Serial Num. = 01C10C FCC ID = Q87-E4200 CPU Type = Broadcom BCM4718 MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = 480Mhz Bus = ? Flash Type = SPI Flash Flash Chip = Macronix MX25L12845E/ Winbond W25Q128BV Flash Size = 16MB Max Firmware Size = ? RAM Size = 64MB RAM Chip = Hynix nvram Size = 60kb Switch = Broadcom BCM53115 Port-based vlan = ? 802.1q vlan = ? Ethernet Port Count = 1-10/100/1000-WAN 4-10/100/1000-LAN Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3/3u/3ab boot_wait = ? bootloader = CFE Flash Card Socket/Type = No SD/MMC Mod Support = No MiniPCI slots = No PoE = No Power = 12V/2A Color of LEDs = top-front 2x White/ back 5x Yellow, 5x Green Size = 1 USB = 1x USB 2.0 Serial Port = Yes JTAG Port = Yes (2x connector 2.3 standard) Supported by TJTAG/Version = Special Features = ? Radio (wl0) Wireless Radio = Broadcom BCM4718 (SoC) WLAN DSP processor = ? Antenna Connector Type = Internal Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11b/g/n WiFi Operating Frequency = 2.4GHz (2 x 3) 802.11n = up to 300Mbps 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Radio (wl1) Wireless Radio = Broadcom BCM4331 Intensi-fi Single-Chip 802.11n Transceiver WLAN DSP processor = ? Antenna Connector Type = Internal Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11a/n WiFi Operating Frequency = 5GHz (3 x 3) 802.11n = up to 450Mbps 802.11a = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Links of Interest *http://www.wikidevi.com/wiki/Linksys_E4200 * *Linksys E4200 Router released - DD-WRT *Linksys E4200 available now! - TomatoUSB *Cisco Linksys E4200 Maximum Performance Wireless-N Router Reviewed at smallnetbuilder.com Flashing DD-WRT Warnings *The E4200 is very sensitive to the nvram size. The only safe nvram size identified for this router is an nvram size of 60kB. Recovery from a firmware with the wrong nvram size requires use of a jtag cable to erase the nvram.1 *Support for the E4200 is still very much a work in progress at this time, outstanding issues reported have included WAN stability, and both 2.4GHz and 5GHz Radio stability. Flashing Process *Perform these steps when flashing from the stock linksys GUI: #Disconnect all cables and wireless clients. #Perform a 30/30/30 reset on the device. #Flash the latest E4200 specific mini build (dd-wrt.v24-_NEWD-2_K2.6_mini-e4200.bin) to the router. ##The E4200 specific mini builds are also -nv60k builds, they just aren't labeled as such. #Wait approximately 5 minutes for the flashing process to complete. #Perform a 30/30/30 after the device has successfully updated. #Flash to larger build of your choosing (Mega, Big, std_usb_nas, OpenVPN, VoIP.) ##WARNING Only flash -nv60k builds, flashing anything else to the router will brick it as noted above (dd-wrt.v24-_NEWD-2_K2.6_-nv60k.bin) #If flashing to another build always perform a 30/30/30 before and after flashing. TomatoUSB This section is in need of cleanup! *tomato-E4200-test-5 - Test Build *Toasman's latest Builds - Up to date (15.11.2011) Upgrading This section is in need of cleanup! If dd-wrt 17084 and up is already on the router, builds with nv60k in the name can be used for upgrade. Reverting DD-WRT *You can always revert back to stock firmware. *Download the latest E4200 firmware from linksys site. #Disconnect all cables and wireless clients. #Perform a 30/30/30 reset on the device. #Login and select the stock firmware file and flash, make sure to select "reset to defaults" on the drop down menu when flashing. #Wait approximately 5 minutes for the flashing process to complete. #Perform a 30/30/30 after the device has successfully updated. JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG Recovery This section is in need JTAG Recovery Instructions! Serial Serial Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! USB Info vlan Info This section is in need of cleanup! Pictures FCC Pictures Notes nv60k Eko Just a note on upgrading e2000, e3000 and e4200 routers already running dd-wrt. These need -'nv60k'.bin builds, but this will work only from now on. So for initial upgrade use proper mini-eXXXX.bin build and then upgrade with -'nv60k'.bin build. If you flash a -nv64k.bin, your E4200 will bricked! Wireless-N Configuration *As is explained in http://www.dd-wrt.com/wiki/index.php/Wireless-N_Configuration make sure that you use AES security for your wireless N network. Do not use TKIP or the wireless speed will revert to the g standard and that would be a pity. AES+TKIP is also allowed. *Both the 2.4 and 5GHz Radios run at a stock transmitting power of 100mW, decreasing the transmitting power to a value between 40 & 50mW has seemed to help stability. 5GHz Wireless Transfer Speed Tips These are suggestions that are being recommended inside the E4200 forums thread to improve wireless performance on the 5GHz radio. Recommendation from LiteUp! and basmaf *Enable Frame burst *Set Afterburner to Auto (this will only have an effect if your wireless clients use Broadcom radios. Disable Afterburner, if you use two Routers in AP <->Client Bridge-Mode) *Highest transfer rates are being achieved on channels 100-128. Do not set channel to Auto! *Be patient, let SNR settle down before testing speeds. Hardware Modification Category: English Documentation Category: Cisco-Linksys Category: Fix Me! Category:nv60k Category:Broadcom Category:BCM4718 Category:BCM4331 Category:IEEE 802.11b/g/n Category:IEEE 802.11a/n Category:BCM53115 Category:Router USB Port